There is known an adaptor for connecting optical connectors to each other. Additionally, there is known an optical connector having an arm. The related arts are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-141961 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-307234.
In such an adaptor, there is no play relative to an optical connector in the axial direction. For this reason, depending on the manufacturing accuracy of the adaptor and the optical connector, the distance between the optical connectors is be made so small that the loads applied to theirs ferrules is so great, alternatively, the distance between the optical connectors is so great that the connection loss between the ferrules may be increased.